danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monodam
|height=40 cm (1' 3")Height comparison between Monokuma and the Monokubs |weight= |birth_date= |family=• Monokuma (Father; Self-Proclaimed) • Monotaro (Sibling) • Monokid (Sibling) • Monosuke (Sibling) • Monophanie (Sibling) |participated=Killing Game Semester |fates=• Burned during Korekiyo Shinguji's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown up by Monokuma |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Kōichi Yamadera Jason Wishnov Jason Wishnov: "Apparently I'm allowed to announce this? I'm never sure about these things, but other voice actors have announced. You thought you were rid of me, just because it's a completely new cast?! WRONG! I maintain my kingly status as the only American voice actor to appear in every Danganronpa game, as I take up the role of Monodam. This is not a plot spoiler; Monodam has nothing to do with Byukuya. It's just that I'm *awesome* and they wanted me *back*. I hope everyone enjoys my beeps and boops!" (Image of Post) (25 August 2017) }} Monodam (モノダム Monodamu) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with his siblings Monotaro, Monosuke, Monokid, and Monophanie that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. While all the siblings are robots, he is the most robotic in appearance. He is the quietest member of the group. History Creation Killing Game Semester Monodam's Rebellion Monokubs' Return Bonus Mode In the bonus mode, Monodam and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Creation and Development Alternate Fates ---- 'Name' ---- Like Gundham Tanaka, Monodam's name is a reference to the mecha anime series. His much stronger resemblance to a stereotypical robot compared to the other Monokuma units can also be seen as further referencing it. Appearance Monodam's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is olive green. Likewise, his right eye is gray with a red pupil while his left eye is white. He also has light gray cheeks, meant to represent blushing, and a yellow pacifier in his mouth to represent the fact that he is a child. While all the siblings are robots, Monodam is more robotic in appearance, his limbs being made of gray, bendable metal. He also speaks in a stereotypical, monotone robotic way. When he gets nervous, his ears pop up, releasing steam. Like a rocket, he is also capable of flying forward very fast, leaving behind a trail of bright light. He can also extend and retract his limbs to a small extent. Personality Monodam is a child-like robot. Unlike his overly talkative siblings, he is very quiet. For the most part, he doesn't speak even to his fellow siblings, and he is somewhat of an outcast in the group.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. When he does talk, Monodam speaks in a typical monotone robotic manner, making him appear very emotionless and thus unpredictable. He tends to silently stare at others, with no visible reaction when others speak to him. He occasionally speaks short sentences unexpectedly in a rather loud voice, which may startle others due to his usual silence. The rare moments when he laughs sounds especially unnatural due to his very robotic voice. All of this causes him to come across rather creepy, much more so than his siblings. Monodam is constantly bullied by Monokid, both verbally and physically, possibly because of his different looks. Monokid has fun making up new ways to be cruel towards Monodam and he also tends to blame Monodam for anything that goes wrong. This is said to be the reason why Monodam has closed his heart long ago. He appears to protest very little against the abuse he endures. Relationships :Family: Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monodam, Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke and Monophanie. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Monodam simply tends to refer to Monokuma as "father". 'Monokuma Kubs:' Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, and Monophanie are Monodam's siblings. Monokid Monokid loves to bully Monodam, both verbally and physically, even though they should be comrades. Monokid says Monodam has "an ugly and cheap-looking body", implying that he may dislike him because of his different looks. This is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart long ago. Quotes * "THANK-YOU-FATHER. BUT-THE-ACADEMY-IS-UNDER-OUR-HARMONIOUS-CONTROL-NOW." List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' Trivia *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monodam the 3rd most popular Danganronpa V3 Monokuma Unit.MyNavi Poll *Monodam's voice actor, Jason Wishnov, also provides the voice for Byakuya Togami and the Ultimate Imposter when they are in their Byakuya disguise. References Navigation ru:Монодам es:Monodam pl:Monodam Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed Category:Committed Suicide